plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Bacteria
In-game Description Most common cause of Plague. Unlimited potential. Description Bacteria is a plague with infinite potential. It has no downside to using and is the first plague to be unlocked in plague inc. Automatically, it probably the best non-special plague to use. Bacteria looks like different lines that are slightly curved, it's colour is red on the outside just like all of the common plagues. Transmissions Tier 2 Transmissions: Bird 2 - Avian brain tissue compromised causing birds to attack other species. Increases mutation, infectivity and land based transmission Livestock 2 – Wildlife susceptible to infection. Increase infectivity, especially in rural regions and mutation Air 2 – Gives organism ability to survive suspended in air for a long time. Increase infectivity, especially in arid environments and plane transmission Rodent 2 – Rodents directly susceptible to infection. Increase infectivity, especially in urban regions and mutation Water 2 – Pathogen able to survive in chemically treated water. Increase infectivity, especially in humid environments and ship transmission Insect 2 – increases rate of transfer between insects. Increase infectivity, especially in hot climates and chance of mutation Blood 2 – Infected bodily fluids able to pass through mucous membranes. Increases infectivity, especially in poor regions and mutation chance Tier 3 Transmissions: Extreme Bioaerosol - Pathogen bypasses air/water filters due to adaptive cellular shell. Increase infectivity, especially in humid & arid climates and plane/ship transmission Extreme Hematophagy - Pathogen uses host lymphocytes to replicate. Increase in infectivity, especially in poor regions and mutation chance Extreme Zoonosis - Infection crosses multiple species barriers. Increases infectivity, especially in rural and urban areas, mutation chance and cross-country transmission Abilities: Tier 1: Cold Resistance 1 - Pathogen evovles to withstand cold temperatures and climates Drug Resistance 1 -Pathogen becomes resistant to class 1 and 2 antibiotics. Increase the effectiveness in wealthy countries Heat Resistance 1 - Pathogen evolves to withstand hot temperatures and climates Genetic Hardening 1 - Will slow down future researching taking longer to cure Genetic Reshuffle 1 - Removes a piece of the cure percentage Bacterial Resilience 1: Create bacterial shell to protect against all climates Tier 2: Cold Resistance 2 - Lower intracellular water volume prevents freezing. Incresed effectivness in cold climates Heat Resistance 2 - Highly more effective in hot countries Drug Resistance 2 - Greatly increase the effectiveness in richer countries Genetic Hardening 2 - Will greatly slow down future researching taking longer to cure Genetic Reshuffle 2 - Removes a piece of the cure percentage Bacterial Resilience 2: Bacterial shell thickend, further increasing bacteria survivablity in all climates Tier 3: Environmental Hardening - Insanely more effective in both hot and cold climates Genetic Reshuffle 3 - Removes a piece of the cure percentage Bacterial Resilience 3: Bacterial shell practically impregnable, further increasing bacteria survivablity in all climates Symptoms Tier 1 symptoms: Nausea - Irritated stomach lining leads to discomfort. Slight chance of infection when kissing. Coughing - Chance of infection by spreading pathogen into surroundings, especially in high density, urban areas Rash - The skin becomes blistered and painful, slightly increasing infectivity Insomnia - Inability to sleep makes people irritable and less productive Cysts - Painful lumps containing pockets of pathogen. Slight chance of bursting which can spread disease Anaemia - Decrease in red blood cells or haemoglobin in the blood to hypoxia in the organs. Tier 2 Symptoms: Vomiting - The expulsion of infected material through projectile vomiting increases the risk of infection. Sneezing - Fluid discharge through sneezing greatly increases infection rates. Pneumonia - Serious fluid build and discharge from the lungs. People in cold climates especially vulnerable Sweating - The loss of fluid through sweating also increases infection rates due to poor hygiene. More dangerous in cold countries. Paranoia - Irrational delusions and mental symptoms. Victim’s distrust of others makes them unlikely to seek treatment or cooperate with others. Hyper sensitivity - Increases likelihood of allergic reactions which can distract the immune system. Rich regions particularly vulnerable. Abscesses - Pockets of infected flesh are painful and act as breeding grounds for the pathogen, increasing infection rates when burst. Hemophilia - Reduced blood clotting prevents wounds healing. Pathogen able to spread through infected blood. Tier 3 Symptoms: Diarrhea - Pathogen active in digestive tract, causing infection through feces and potentially lethal dehydration. Poor countries very vulnerable. Pulmonary Odema - Potentially fatal heart abnormality causes breakdown of respiratory system, releasing pathogen into the air. Fever - Increase in temperature, contagiousness and severe dehydration, which can be fatal. Skin Lesions - Breakdown in the epidermis causes large open wounds which significantly increase infectivity. Seizures - Random blackouts and fits reduce the patient’s ability to function independently. Can be fatal. Inflammation - Inflammation obstructs bodily process. Swelling can obstruct breathing and be fatal. Tumors - Pathogen disrupts cell growth pathways, causing uncontrolled, eventually fatal tumor growth. Internal Hemorrhaging - Flesh eating pathogen breaks down arterial membranes causing rapid internal bleeding and death. Tier 4 Symptoms: Dysentery - A complete breakdown in the digestive system causes infected sewage, dehydration, starvation and death. Insanity - Neuropathic action of the pathogen in the frontal cortex causes severe emotional and behavioral abnormalities. Significantly harder to cure. Pulmonary fibrosis - Scarring of the lungs causes shortness of breath and extreme coughing. Can be fatal when combined with intense exercise. Immune Suppression - Pathogens attach to lymphocytes, suppressing immune system and allowing significantly greater freedom of mutation. Can be lethal. Necrosis - Large swathes of infected tissue lose blood supply and become fatal sources of gangrene. Decomposed bodies remain a vector of transmission. Paralysis - Pathogen destroys motor neurons to cause paralysis. Significantly harder to cure and can be lethal. Systemic infection - Pathogen affects multiple organs and tissue types, causing body wide infections that spread fast and can be fatal Hemorrhagic Shock - Failure of the heart to pump effectively causes oxygen deprivation, loss of consciousness and death. Tier 5 Symptoms: Total Organ Failure - Catastrophic cell death of multiple types causes body-wide organ failure and rapid death. Coma - Neuropathic effects in the brain stem cause loss of consciousness and sometimes death. Significantly harder to cure. Strategies Starting Off Start in West Africa. Do not buy anything until you have acquired over 15 DNA points. Once you have accumulated over 15 DNA points, buy the following Transmissions first: #Water Transmission 1 #Bird Transmission 1 #Airborne 1 #Drug Resistance 1 #Bacteria Resilience 1 As your Bacteria starts to spread, devolve any mutations you receive. If you get a message that says a place has added more secureity, such as U.N banned movement of livestock, UPGRADE the corresponding upgrade in transmissions '''(or, as in this case, upgrade livestock).''' Mid game - Infect the rich and protect yourself Upgrade the following to infect more people: *Bacterial resilience II *Bacterial resilience III *Cold resistance I *Cold resistance II *Then upgrade the following, to protect yourself: **Genetic Hardening I **Genetic Reshuffle I End Game - Killing Time Use this path to quickly achieve Total Organ Failure: #Coughing #Pneumonia #Pulmonary Fibrosis #Total Organ Failure Category:Plague Type